Raku, merci d'être resté
by Kuruyami 666
Summary: 'En voyant cet homme, le coeur de Chitoge se figea...' Ce fut à cette rencontre assez inattendue que Chitoge Kirisaki se retrouva de nouveau face à son passé qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Raku complètement abasourdi par la réaction de son amie, réalisa peu à peu le lourd fardeau que portait sa fausse petite amie... ChitogexRaku


Encore un énième rendez-vous... Encore une fausse simulation, où elle et Raku devait faire semblant d'être un couple. Cette fois-ci, en une chaude matinée d'été, ils étaient partis manger une glace. Ils purent enfin souffler tranquillement, lorsque la famille de leur clan respectif ne les suivaient plus. Gourmande comme elle est, Chitoge n'attendit même pas son petit ami pour manger sa glace. Ses yeux pétillants d'étoiles montraient bien, qu'elle savourait un met succulent. Tellement succulent, qu'elle ne vit même pas qu'un morceau de crème était resté sur son visage. Raku s'en aperçut rapidement, et échappa un rire assez amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire sac d'os ?! Dit-elle, agacée par ses ricanements incessants.

\- Chitoge, tu as de la crème sur le visage. Répliqua-t-il finalement, en pointant de son index le morceau de glace resté sur son visage.

À cette remarque, la blonde se mit à rougir de honte. Elle sentit le rouge lui montait encore plus aux oreilles, lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres douces se presser sur son visage. Celles de Raku. Il entrouvrit sa langue afin de lécher la crème restante. Abasourdie par cette action, Chitoge resta pétrifiée. Elle ne fit rien non plus, quand le brun déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ra... Raku... Pas ici... Des gens nous regardent... Balbutiait-elle entre un baiser ou deux du dénommé Ichijo.

Ses lamentations ne servirent à rien. La lycéenne ne put empêcher son ami de passer sa main sous son chemisier. Il l'attira doucement vers lui, collant ainsi son corps contre le sien, et approfondir leur baiser...

Chitoge eut comme un rictus nerveux. Penser, à ce genre de fantasme... Cela aurait été horrible pour elle, si quelqu'un les avaient vu... De toute façon, ce genre de chose ne leur arriverait jamais. N'est-ce pas ? Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, et se rendit compte que son faux amant s'était levé.

\- Bien, un rendez-vous terminé avec succès ! Rentrons.

-Oh, euh... Oui.

Ils payèrent ensemble leur note, et partirent du café.

\- Dis, est-ce que j'ai de la glace sur le visage ? Demanda Chitoge à moitié rouge.

\- Non.

\- Pas du tout ?

\- Pas du tout.

La jeune fille se posait cette question à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait,

Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de lui ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas particulièrement laid. Mais il n'était pas particulièrement beau non plus. Il avait ses qualités, comme ses défauts. Ses cheveux en pétard lui donnait un certain charme c'est vrai. Il était attentionné, gentil. ''Mais on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse comme ça'' se disait-elle à chaque fois. Elle retournait sans cesse cette question dans tous les sens, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Avant d'arriver devant chez elle avec Raku, sans le vouloir, lorsqu'elle regardait le doux visage du jeune homme, elle se remit en mémoire ses drôles de fantasmes.

Cette fois-ci, cela se passait au crépuscule, lorsque le ciel était de couleur orangé presque rouge. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une ruelle. Loin de tous les regards. Finissant ce qu'ils avaient commencés au restaurant... Raku en train de la déshabi—

\- Chitoge ?

La jeune blonde fut tirée de ses pensées assez malsaines, par la voix de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Sans s'en être rendu compte, elle était devenue encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

\- Tu te sens bien ? On est arrivé tu sais. Interrogea-t-il, quelque peu inquiet par l'attitude de son amie.

\- Ou-Oui. Ce genre de pensé m'arrive souvent. Répondit-elle.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle voulut mettre un terme à la discussion, mais ne sachant comment, elle inclina sa tête, croisant sans cesse ses doigts. Finalement, ce cher Raku ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'avait Chitoge. Elle était comme ça... Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Pas de problème ! Rétorqua le faux amant en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête avec un sourire radieux.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire. Le lycéen s'apprêta à partir, mais il sentit qu'une main lui tirait légèrement sa manche. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il reçut un baiser sur sa joue de la part de sa fausse amante. Pris au dépourvu, il ne vit pas que Chitoge était déjà partie, et lui avait lancé un ''au revoir'' assez timide.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce de son bain. La jeune lycéenne se demandait encore, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela.(Et pourquoi avait-elle de tels fantasmes pour ce sac d'os !?)Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle plongea un peu plus sa tête dans l'eau chaude, laissant le liquide se déverser sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Tsugumi, se trouvant à côté d'elle, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non...Serait-ce à cause de ce sale Ichijo ?! Elle lui ferait payer cet affront...

\- Tsugumi, dit-elle d'une voix faible, ma cicatrice, tu penses que je dois lui montrer ? Non, c'est stupide. Oublie...

Cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf cette question. La cicatrice en question, en forme de croix, se dessinait le long du dos de Chitoge, jusqu'à ses hanches. Généralement, la jeune héritière esquivait toujours ce sujet. Mais à ce moment précis, un chagrin traversa la blonde aux yeux de saphirs, elle ne disait rien lorsque cette douleur la submergeait. Et tout cet ensemble restait une énigme pour Tsugumi. Elle ignorait d'où et pourquoi cette cicatrice la faisait tant souffrir. En seule présence de la brune, Chitoge se permettait de pleurer, de laisser ses tourments l'engloutir. Et de confier à son garde du corps, la lourde tâche de la consoler. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Chitoge se blottit contre sa confidente, et laissa continuer les perles couler sur son visage. Quand bien même, la brune ne supportait vraiment pas de voir son amie dans cet état-là...

Chitoge marchait avec Raku, en direction de l'école. Ils eurent du mal à parler, mais firent comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

-It's you Chitoge ?Demanda un inconnu sorti de nulle part.

Cette dernière se figea. Son sourire s'était envolé, aussi rapidement qu'un enfant au quel on aurait volé sa sucette. Cette voix... Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Un visage d'ange, des cheveux châtains et fins... Tout cela n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, le type n'était qu'un immonde sadique se cachant sous un masque. Elle serra son sac aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- So what's up ?Demanda l'étranger d'un ton assez moqueur, que seule la blonde pouvait comprendre.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Tout ce que fit Chitoge, fut de prendre la main de Raku, et de presser le pas.

\- Attends c'est qui ce mec Chitoge ? Questionna son faux petit ami complètement largué face à la langue anglaise.

Avant de s'éclipser, le garçon lui susurra une dernière chose.

\- I'm looking forward to seeing you, this evening.

Lorsqu'ils ne virent plus l'énergumène, Raku s'arrêta, stoppant la marche de Chitoge.

\- Bon. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Elle lâcha sa main.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Raku, déclara-t-elle les yeux humides.

Il prit les frêles épaules sa fausse petite amie, et planta son regard azur dans le sien.

-Si ce type t'a fait du mal, dis le moi ! Peu importe qui il est. Je sais très bien que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis un an, mais au fond de moi je sais que je veux te protéger. Je te le promets !

La blonde venait de perdre ses moyens. Elle ignorait que Raku pouvait être aussi impressionnant quand il était sérieux et déterminé. Elle était bien trop honteuse pour lui avouer... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait inventer ? Non. Elle devait arrêter de le fuir.

\- Ma mère organise une sorte de fête ce soir. Afin de former des alliances avec d'autres entreprises. Il y aura donc... Sougo Okita, Celui qu'on vient de croiser. Il voudra sûrement m'aborder, donc, ça ne te dérangerait pas de jouer au faux petit ami ? Je préfère tout te dire ce soir...

À son expression, elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide, comme un chiot blessé le serait. Raku en oublia son exaspération ou quoi que se soit d'autre, vu que son point faible étaient les chiots blessés. Il lui assura donc, qu'il le ferait. C'était simple après tout. Ils étaient devenus maître, en matière de faux amants. Cela ne devrait donc, pas poser trop de problèmes.

La soirée finit par arriver. Chitoge et Raku se tenait dans l'arrière-cour de l'immense demeure, sous le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Le lycéen n'ayant jamais fait de valse se laissait guider par la jeune blonde. Cela aurait été honteux auprès de sa mère si, son propre petit ami ne savait pas danser. Sa réputation auprès des particuliers en aurait pris un sacré coup...

Les étoiles étaient toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. C'était ce que pensait le lycéen en voyant son amie. Ses yeux de saphirs capable de faire tomber n'importe quel homme, se mariaient parfaitement à son pendentif de la même couleur. Sa robe pourpre (légèrement décolletée) entourée d'un magnifique ruban blanc, mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et élancées. Raku affichait un sourire assez niais la voyant ainsi. ''Aborder le sujet de ce Okita lui casserait le moral'' pensa-t-il. Réalisant qu'elle était observée, Chitoge se sépara de son cavalier lui prétextant qu'il avait compris '' le truc'' à propos de la valse.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans le jardin. La fête battait son plein, et la soirée allait être longue. Cela agaçait déjà fortement Chitoge. Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux, et tendit sa main à Raku. Sauf que sa main fut attrapée par une toute autre personne. Une main plus douce mais plus ferme que celle de Raku. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et à son grand désarroi, elle découvrit que son cavalier n'était d'autre que Sougo, Okita Sougo. Elle voulut détacher sa main mais, la poigne de l'énergumène était bien plus forte. Elle finit par abandonner, et se fit entraîner sur la piste de danse. Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs se mit à parler anglais, afin d'être en tête à tête avec la jeune femme.

 _\- Donc, ce matin, la personne que tu fréquentais était ton petit ami ?_

Son silence et le détournement de sa tête répondit à sa question. Ayant une demi-tête de plus que Chitoge, il regarda aux alentours et aperçut le garçon qu'il avait vu le matin même, entouré de belles anglaises aux cheveux d'or. Ce jeune garçon ignorait comment se débarrasser de ces harpies, saisissant leurs proies. Pourtant il ne restait pas de marbre face au charme féminin occidental. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du sadique.

\- _Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?_ Cracha Chitoge, dans sa langue maternelle.

Dos au spectacle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce ''pauv' mec'' souriait. Elle eut la réponse à sa question, quand son cavalier échangea leur position. Droit devant, la lycéenne vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir... Un froid mordant se répandit dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son cœur. Elle s'attendait à ne rien ressentir face à cette scène, mais pourtant, elle discerna une émotion oppressante. Comme si des aiguilles empoisonnées l'avaient traversées de toute part. Cette douleur, c'était de la jalousie... Son expression d'agacement face à Sougo, fut remplacée par un visage sans vie, avant de fondre en larme. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que le brun la resserra un peu plus dans ses bras. Chitoge ne savait plus quoi penser, devait-elle être en colère envers Raku, qui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle ? Ou simplement rester dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui proposait son cavalier ? Une minute passa où ils restèrent dans cette même position. Sougo releva le visage de la métisse entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde. La jeune blonde observa le jeune homme, chaque détail le définissant. Ses yeux d'ambres, son visage comparable à celui d'un ange. La distance qui les séparait était presque inexistante. Très naturellement, l'anglais posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut doux et léger, comme une brise, une caresse du vent.

\- Chitoge ?

Entendant son nom, la jeune fille revint à la réalité, interrompant le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger. Elle eut l'impression de prendre une claque dans la figure. Raku se tenait là, devant elle, complètement impuissant et stupéfait face à cette scène. L'arrivée soudaine du lycéen et de son expression désemparée, annula instantanément la colère de la blonde envers lui, pour l'avoir laissée seule... Et lui fit réaliser la sainte horreur qu'elle venait de faire avec ce sale type. Ce-dernier adressa un clin d'œil au brun, lui signifiant qu'il avait gagné. Raku bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et ses poings se crispèrent de rage. Mais il se retenait. La fille du PDG aurait eu de sérieux problèmes, s'il l'on apprenait que son petit ami avait frappé volontairement, un des invités. Il prit sur lui-même, afficha un sourire comparable à celui d'Onodera, et lui adressa dans un anglais à peu près correct :

 _\- Puis-je reprendre ma cavalière ?_

Okita se délecta de l'expression intérieur du brun. Il jouait avec lui, et Raku ne supportait pas cela. Il lui rendit son sourire, et se contenta de donner la main de la jeune fille. L'adolescent prit sa main, et rapprocha instantanément sa petite amie vers lui.

\- Si parler l'anglais vous demande trop d'effort, je peux vous parler sans aucun mal le japonais. Mais il me semble d'ailleurs, que je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Veuillez me pardonner, je me nomme Sougo Okita, enchanté.

Raku se foutait royalement de ce qu'il disait, mais pour rester dans son rôle de gentleman, il se présenta également. (Et se contrôla pour ne pas lui balancer d'insultes.) La préoccupation du jeune homme était retournée vers Chitoge. Elle était dans un piteux état. La lycéenne bougeait à peine, et ses yeux étaient tellement vides, d'un bleu sombre, bien trop sombre, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était aveugle. Ils laissèrent la fête derrière eux, et continuèrent leur chemin à travers les couloirs. Chitoge se colla contre lui un peu plus. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lâcherait après, mais elle continua d'être contre lui, quelque chose dans la manière dont elle le tenait lui semblait... Différente de la normale.

Il réfléchissait intensément à la question. C'est seulement quand ils s'arrêtèrent, que Raku se rendit compte que Chitoge avait légèrement desserré son étreinte. Elle regardait fixement la porte, sans même lui lancer un regard. 

\- Hé, fit Raku.

Elle alla pour répondre, mais s'arrêta. Au lieu de ça, elle se décolla silencieusement de son ami et lui lança un ''vient'', ouvrit la porte, et la franchis. Raku regarda des deux côtés du couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Haussant les épaules, il décida de la suivre n'ayant aucune raison de faire autrement. La lycéenne se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre et le regardait directement. Ce fut troublant pour lui lorsqu'elle fit cela. Le faux petit ami ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se fit devancer.

\- Tu pourrais...Fermer la porte à clé ?

L'expression de Raku était assez comique à voir, aux mots de Chitoge, mais il l'écouta en se tournant et fermant la porte, puis il s'immobilise. L'atmosphère commençait à être vraiment étrange. Le sentiment qu'émanait le jeune homme se renforça, quand il entendit les rideaux se fermer derrière lui.  
Il faisait nuit. 

Il était un garçon dans la chambre d'une fille. 

Chitoge fermait les rideaux et quant à lui il verrouillait la porte. 

''Elle n'a... Elle n'a pas ça à l'esprit... Hein ?'' Pensa-t-il

Il déglutit et se tourna très, très lentement. Chitoge au centre de la pièce lui tournait le dos.

\- Je devais te parler de... Ce qu'il n'allait pas...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le ruban de sa robe qu'elle commença à défaire.

\- Ch-Chito-

\- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît ! Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il resta silencieusement tandis qu'elle retira son ruban et continua de défaire légèrement sa robe, avant de s'occuper du clip de son soutien-gorge. Elle fit ça lentement. À moins que cela ne semblait lent à cause de ce qu'elle faisait. Ah ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Paralysé, il se contenta de la regarder enlever sa robe avec les mains tremblantes et la laisser tomber sur le sol. Sa petite amie se tenait au centre de la pièce, ayant seulement sa culotte pour habit. Raku découvrit alors une cicatrice occupant tout son dos.

\- Cette cicatrice, je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'où elle provenait... Je ne l'ai montré pratiquement à personne. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix timide et gênée.

Il était choqué pas juste à la vue, mais à l'idée qu'elle avait cachée quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être avait-ce un lien avec ce Okita ? Mais après avoir eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée et avoir vu sa cicatrice, sa réaction était moins virulente. Sa réaction actuelle n'était pas due à la cicatrice, mais au corps de la jeune fille.

\- Ça s'est produit quand j'avais environ neuf ans. J'avais rencontré Sougo, en tant que prétendante. Il était plutôt, étrange... Son humeur variait de l'extrême gentillesse, à la colère pure, mais nous avons rapidement réussis à devenir amis. Et je tenais vraiment à lui comme un petit frère. Un jour, sa mère à qui il tenait le plus, mourut. Il était devenu inconsolable et j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il me hurlait dessus chaque jour, en me disant qu'il me détestait car je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Et puis un matin à la fin des funérailles de sa mère, il affichait un sourire. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire tellement... Il avait l'air heureux, et loin de tous les regards, il avait commencé à s'amuser en me torturer mentalement mais aussi physiquement tous les jours... J'ai finalement réussi à m'en débarrasser, quand il est parti dans un autre pays.

La voix de Chitoge tremblait.

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes parents pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis...Mais en fait, ce n'était que par fierté que je ne voulais pas avouer. C'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Et... À chaque fois que je vois cette cicatrice... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je l'aurai toute ma vie... Penser qu'en plus ce sale type a volé mon premier baiser...

Ses yeux devinrent humides, sa voix tremblait sous la pression combinée du fait de s'exposer comme ça, face à lui et de revivre ce souvenir douloureux.  
Raku voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Pour qu'elle se sente mieux ! Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il avala sa salive et se rapprocha de Chitoge.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr que quand tu embrasseras la personne que tu aimes... Ça... Ça comptera pour un vrai premier baiser non ? Dit-il maladroitement.

Elle souffla un merci avant de se rendre compte que le lycéen l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ça. Ma cicatrice. Est-ce-que, je te... Dégoûte ?

En guise de réponse, il resserra son étreinte, et lui répondit franchement :

\- La seule personne qui me dégoûte Chitoge, c'est ce type ! Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, et celui qui tombera amoureux de toi sera le plus chanceux de tous les hommes, et ton corps ne changera jamais ce fait !

La jeune femme regarda longuement son faux amant, sa respiration irrégulière essayait de contenir les émotions qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. On aurait cru qu'elle regardait plus à travers lui que lui directement. Être si proche l'un de l'autre leur faisait ressentir beaucoup de choses. Pour Raku la cicatrice du dos de son amie, visible, semblait comme du cuir au toucher et faisait un étrange contraste avec sa peau si douce. À présent il la contemplait. Chitoge était une fille avec tout ce qui a de plus ravissant. Elle était grande pour une fille de son âge mais avait toujours des formes. Le bas de sa nuque légèrement visible grâce à ses cheveux passés par-dessus son épaule était très ravissant.

\- Je voulais que tu connaisses la vraie moi. 

\- Je connais déjà la vraie toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de retirer tes vêtements pour ça. 

Chitoge pouvait sentir le souffle paisible du jeune homme contre son visage. À cet instant, leurs souffles interrompirent leur capacité à penser. À un moment, les bras de Chitoge passèrent au cou de Raku. Ils ne savaient pas quand, précisément cela s'était passé. Parce qu'à ce moment là il n'y avait qu'une voix dans leur tête qui leur criait de s'embrasser. Le jeune homme ressentit alors l'un des plus doux baisers que l'adolescente pouvait lui offrir. Des lèvres fines, au léger goût de vanille. Chitoge resserra son étreinte contre lui, de peur qu'il la rejette. Même si, le lycéen ne l'aurait pour rien au monde rejetée.

Le monde s'évanouissait autours d'eux.

Il n'y avait juste qu'elle et lui.

À son tour, les bras de Raku se resserrèrent, l'attirant de plus en plus contre lui, appréciant de sentir son corps contre le sien. Leurs esprits essayaient désespérément de se rappeler du goût des lèvres de la personne qu'elles embrassaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un contre l'autre. Le manque de souffle les renvoya dans la réalité, rompant malheureusement leur baiser. Ensuite, la fatigue ou peut-être autre chose, firent dire les mots suivants de la bouche de Chitoge :

\- Dé-Désabille toi aussi Je ne veux pas être toute seule dans ce-cet état...

Il hocha la tête, tout de même surpris par cette demande, tremblant, il leva une main jusqu'à sa poitrine et défit sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise. Chitoge restait immobile là où elle était, ne pensant pas que le jeune homme ferait réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. D'une certaine façon Raku se sentait lui aussi obligé de se déshabiller. Chitoge lui avait après tout, dévoilé son corps pratiquement nu. Mais l'atmosphère restait tout de même vraiment étrange. Son vêtement tomba au sol à côté de celui de Chitoge. Cette fois-ci le corps entier de la jeune femme tremblait, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la braguette s'ouvrir et du pantalon de son ami se retirer. Le pantalon rejoignit sa chemise sur le sol à côté du lit, tout comme ses chaussettes peu après. L'embarra emporta le lycéen.

-Raku... Prononça doucement la blonde.

Ce dernier comprit. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et sans même regarder le jeune homme, Chitoge alla jusqu'au lit tout comme lui. Ils se regardèrent d'abord, puis Raku décida de prendre l'initiative, se tournant et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il la regarda dans les yeux l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui ou... Devant lui. Chitoge rougit jusqu'aux oreilles détourna son regard et se cacha à l'aide de ses mains se rendant compte qu'il l'observait. Néanmoins, elle comprit et s'assit entre les jambes de Raku. Alors qu'elle fit cela, une vague sensation de plaisir les parcoururent. La sensation du torse finement musclé de Raku collé contre son dos. Et son dos contre l'entrejambe de Raku était les plus évidentes. Raku essaya de sourire quelques fois pour rendre la situation plus confortable, même si cela était assez bizarre. Décidant de faire progresser les choses, Raku, plaça une main sur la poitrine de la blonde et l'autre sur sa jambe. Chitoge eut un léger sursaut, pas de peur, mais de surprise.

\- Dé-désolé je voulais pas te surprendre, se confia-t-il en excuse.

La jeune femme respira à fond et secoua la tête. Raku avala difficilement sa salive et commença à bouger sa main, sentant et caressant la voluptueuse poitrine de la blonde. Cela était vraiment agréable pour le jeune homme, tendre sous sa main, mais suffisamment ferme. Pendant un moment, il crut que son geste ne lui faisait pas du bien, mais Chitoge abaissa lentement ses paupières. Sa respiration devint plus rythmée et son corps se relaxait un peu contre celui de Raku. Cela lui faisait plaisir d'être capable de rassurer et détendre Chitoge. C'était définitivement plus agréable que la seule sensation de son corps. Raku sentit une bosse entre ses doigts qui n'était pas là avant. Il descendit lentement sa main, essayant de ne pas la surprendre. Elle ne protesta pas et les doigts du faux petit ami finir par bouger de haut en bas, sur ses douces lèvres intimes entre ses jambes. Ils étaient tous deux pressés, l'un contre l'autre et il y avait une légère transpiration sur leurs corps. Chitoge poussa un léger gémissement, les doigts de Raku pressant un peu plus et bougeant un peu plus vite presque instinctivement. La fille devant lui, la Fille se pressant contre lui... 

Il la voulait. 

Toute entière.

Raku arrêta de bouger ses doigts et laissa Chitoge souffler de soulagement lors de cette pause face à tous les sentiments bouillonnant en elle. Elle se tourna légèrement vers le lycéen, silencieuse mais dans l'attente. Il hocha la tête. Des deux, aucun ne savait qui était le plus inquiet à cet instant.  
Raku se recule sur le lit, se décollant de la lycéenne avec regret. Quant à elle, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et posa la tête sur son oreiller, respirant fortement durant tout ce temps. Chitoge était allongée devant lui sa culotte, maintenant foncée, sa poitrine découverte, son visage rougi et ses yeux rivés aux siens. Raku restait tout de même assez pantois que la blonde le laisse la voir comme ça. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il attendit son hochement de tête pour tirer délicatement sur sa culotte faisant bien attention. La jeune blonde était à présent, entièrement nue sur le lit et ses parties intimes étaient totalement visibles. Mettant ses doigts sur son entrejambe, il la toucha encore un peu, la faisant respirer plus vite. Si elle était si excitée cela devrait aller, il ouvrit donc son boxer et se rapprocha un peu plus. Le corps de Chitoge se tendit alors que Raku s'approchait d'elle et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle aurait... Peur ? Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues se touchant timidement. Le corps de Chitoge se détendît sous le sien, ce qui les remirent tous deux dans l'ambiance. Sous le regard de son amie, Raku plaça ses genoux là où il pensait être le bon emplacement et pénétra en elle. Respirant profondément alors qu'elle savourait la sensation, elle étendit ses bras pour attraper les draps. Sa respiration était dans l'oreille de Raku, alors qu'il commençait à bouger, elle le mordillait à son cou et maintenant à sa bouche. Les hanches de Raku forcèrent sur le matelas, secouant le lit. Une part du cerveau de ce dernier se demanda brièvement s'il devait essayer d'être plus silencieux, avant de succomber aux vagues de plaisir qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'estomac de Chitoge se tendit de nouveau alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la fin, et tandis que leurs corps commencèrent tous deux à ruisseler de sueur, le temps sembla se ralentir. Le son de la respiration de Raku mêlé aux gémissements de Chitoge, il se prépara pour l'élan final avant de s'abandonner à l'orgasme. Le corps de cette dernière frémit et cria le nom du lycéen alors qu'elle plantait ses doigts dans son dos. Raku se redressa essoufflé alors qu'il s'abandonna, sentant son corps trembler alors qu'il jouit. Le jeune homme s'effondra à côté de l'adolescente qui presque immédiatement se colla contre lui souriante. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent en silence, savourant le fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Chitoge ouvrit finalement la parole.

\- Dis Raku.

\- Hum ?

-Merci d'être resté avec moi.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- On peut dire que ça peut compter pour une vraie première fois. Lui dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil.

Chitoge se contenta de sourire malgré la remarque assez gênante du jeune homme, par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui. Sentant le souffle de sa respiration se ralentir, il vit la blonde s'endormir lentement. Raku serra son amante autant que possible contre lui et mit la couverture sur eux pour éviter d'attraper froid, et s'endormit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le soleil matinal semblait atteindre plus qu'il ne pensait les rideaux de sa chambre. Sa chambre ? Non pas tout à fait. Il eut besoin d'un moment pour se rappeler qu'il avait passé la nuit en compagnie de sa fausse petite amie. Pour rien au monde il avait regretté ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il aimait secrètement Onodera, ses pensés s'occupaient à présent vers Chitoge. Un léger mouvement de la part de la fille encore endormie avec lui dans le lit, fit qu'il tourna la tête. Quelques mèches devant le visage, Chitoge continuait de dormir paisiblement en boule contre Raku. C'était légèrement perturbant de la voir sans son ruban rouge, les cheveux détachés, mais elle était tout aussi jolie avec ou sans. La couverture était presque au-dessus de sa tête, et il sourit en voyant les cheveux devant son nez remuer légèrement.  
Incapable de se retenir, il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle semble considérer comme une bonne idée au vu de son sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Raku n'était pas fatigué mais n'avait aucunement envie de bouger de sa position actuelle. La chaleur du corps de Chitoge contre le sien était bien trop confortable pour bouger. Le jeune homme regarda le plafond et réfléchit à ce qui allait suivre à partir de là. Ils étaient proches pendant tout ce temps à jouer aux faux amants, mais pas à ce point-là. Il avait l'impression que ça datait d'hier quand elle l'avait percutée le jour de la rentré scolaire. Et qu'après ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter. Mais ça s'était changé en quelque chose d'autre, qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus à la base. Une chose était certaine : ayant retrouvé Chitoge, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre. Sa réflexion matinale fut interrompue par Chitoge qui remua. Elle battit des yeux et les ouvra, semblant un peu confuse à cause de la présence de Raku dans son lit, et aussi par sa tenue actuelle, ou plutôt le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle se cacha avec le drap mais ne se desserra pas pour autant de Raku.

\- Bon-bonjour... Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Sa-salut, finit par dire Raku également, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, journée épuisante hier après tout.

Raku repensa alors à la cicatrice de la jeune femme.

\- Et...toi ? Demanda Chitoge.

\- Ça va. Même si tu n'as pas arrêté de prendre toute la couverture...

Tout ce que gagna Raku fut une tape sur l'épaule et un '' c'est pas vrai sac d'os'' pour sa remarque. Le dénommé sac d'os rigola, en voyant que l'ancienne Chitoge était de retour. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. La lycéenne n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un sentiment de tranquillité l'inonderait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait à côté de lui, serrée dans un lit pour deux personnes. Elle pourrait s'y habituer assez vite.

-Raku.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci d'être rester.

-De rien. Ça m'épargnera le chemin du retour !

Chitoge se mît à rire encore une fois mais redevint sérieuse peu après.

\- Non vraiment. Je pensais que si je t'avais avoué ça, tu m'aurais repoussé. Alors vraiment, je le pense. Merci.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en embrassant la joue de Raku, se recula et le regarda avec un air affectueux. Même si ce geste pouvait paraître anodin, L'adolescent sentit le rouge lui tirer sur ses joues.

\- De-De rien.

Raku ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner à présent. Peut-être que ce sale gosse de riche avait volé le premier baiser de Chitoge, mais le lycéen avait pris quelque chose de bien plus important.

-Je continuerai à te protéger. Promit-il en enlaçant sa bien-aimée

-J'aimerais bien. Confia la blonde quelque peu surprise par ce geste si soudain.  
Voilà qui règle ça. Chitoge ne savait pas combien de temps son cœur continuerait à battre. Tant que Raku était là elle suposa que ça irait. Il avait réussi à l'aider, s'ils continuaient comme ça ils s'en sortiraient.

\- Hé Raku.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime.

C'était sur cette phrase que la blonde se pencha, et embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme. Son passé était à présent derrière elle, et elle se tournerait vers son futur, celui de Raku. À ce moment précis, sa cicatrice ne la faisait plus souffrir... 


End file.
